A Hundred By A Hundred
by Bad Mum
Summary: One Hundred 100-word drabbles for sick-atxxheart's "100 times challenge" at the HPFanfiction Challenges Forum. Random characters and time periods...
1. Sirius

_Sirius laughed_

The Muggle street was in ruins about him.

His life was in ruins. More awful than that, he still had his life to live.

Peter had fled, and he had failed to kill him. (Though he deserved a worse fate than mere death for the depth of his betrayal.)

James and Lily were gone. Their son – his own godson – faced a bleak future.

Remus would think him a traitor like everyone else.

It was all his fault.

He had failed himself, his friends, his godson.

Sirius laughed among the devastation, as he waited for them to come and get him.


	2. Petunia

_Petunia cried_

There was a second baby in the nursery tonight.

Unloved. Unwanted. Unexpected.

Her nephew. Her sister's child.

She should love him. Her own flesh and blood, cruelly orphaned at a year old.

But she did not want him. She couldn't love him.

He was a living reminder of what Lily had, and she could not share. Of how she lost Lily. (Years ago. Not with her death.)

She lost her sister because of magic, and now she was expected to live with the reminder of that loss every day.

Petunia cried into her pillow, hoping that Vernon would not hear.


	3. Lily

_Lily dreamed_

Lily lay in the half-state between waking and sleeping, and she dreamed.

She dreamed of a day when she wouldn't worry every time James left the house.

Of a day when they didn't reach for their wands every time there was a knock at the door.

Of a normal life, with this unknown child inside her the first of three or four – or even more. Remus and Peter and Sirius would visit. Maybe even with their own children… (Sirius with children? Well, perhaps not. And Remus…)

One day things would be safe, ordinary, uncomplicated for all of them.

Lily dreamed.


	4. Dorcas

_Dorcas kissed_

When she was fourteen, Dorcas kissed Anton Verrus, and thought it was the real thing. (It wasn't.)

Nor were Bob Robson or Dervlan Macinto.

Later, after leaving school, she kissed Caradoc Dearborn. They had a lot of fun together, but it was not to be. They stayed good friends, and she missed him terribly when he disappeared.

Then, surprisingly, and against her better judgement (she was four years older than him, after all), Dorcas kissed Fabian Prewett.

This was the real thing, a forever thing.

Until one bright August day when she kissed him goodbye, and he never came home.


	5. Aberforth

_Aberforth hugged_

Hugs were a part of Aberforth's life. From his parents, Albus, Ariana.

One awful day, everything changed. Ariana was hurt, and although he continued to hug her (she was still his baby sister), her hugs back were never the same. His father disappeared. His mother's hugs had a fierce, frightened quality that they'd never had before. Albus didn't hug anyone any more.

Then, after his mother's death, there was no one to hug him but the broken Ariana.

Then she too was taken away. He held her lifeless body to him, and knew he would never hug anyone ever again.


	6. Charlie

_Charlie killed_

Charlie loved life, nurtured it, human or animal. He lived life to the full. He never imagined killing anyone.

Until…

Late February. A rare weekend in England. An Order mission.

And a Death Eater with a wand pointing at Fred's back. Charlie's little _brother's _back.

Charlie's own wand was raised, and the words out of his mouth before he realised it.

"Avada Kadevra!"

And he _meant _those words. The Death Eater fell.

Fred turned, and saw how close he had come to dying.

By the time they got back to base, Charlie was shaking a lot harder than Fred was.


	7. Fleur

_Fleur screamed_

Fleur screamed, her head thrown back, her fingernails digging into Bill's wrist.

She fell back onto the pillow as the contraction passed, and Bill stroked the wet hair back from her forehead gently.

"I can't do zis. I cannot," she gasped.

He shook his head at her. "You can. You're doing so well, love."

"Nearly there." The midwitch was brisk, but comforting.

Fleur could feel another contraction rising. She would just push this time, not scream…

She managed two short pushes before she screamed again.

Then, there was something warm and slippery between her thighs, a baby crying.

Her baby.

* * *

_A/N Some women get though labour without screaming. I was not one of them. I don't think Fleur would be either!_


	8. Dirk Cresswell

_Dirk bled_

There was blood, he realised abruptly. Running down his arm and dripping onto the dead leaves beneath his feet.

He had not realised that the cutting spell had hit him. He felt no pain.

But he was so tired.

It would be easy to walk out now and let them take him.

But he could give the others time. The boy had his whole life to live. Ted had a grandchild on the way. (He did not think of his own family. It was too late for that now.)

So he would not give up yet. He would keep running.


	9. Parvati

_Parvati giggled_

Parvati and Padma giggled nervously together in the line. Parvati was less inclined to giggle once the Sorting Hat called out, "Gryffindor!" and separated her from her twin.

She soon found someone else to giggle with. Lavender became like a second sister to her.

(She still giggled with Padma when she could.)

As time went on, Parvati realised that life was serious. By seventh year – the worst year of her life – laughter was a rare thing, all the more precious when they found it.

When it was finally all over, her laughter was one thing that helped Lavender to heal.


	10. Pansy

_Pansy slapped_

Pansy pulled sharply away from Draco's too tight embrace.

She drew back her hand and slapped him across the face. Hard.

Maddeningly, his grin did not falter, not did the annoyingly superior _knowing_ look in his blue eyes.

Pansy turned, with as much dignity as she could muster, and headed for the girls' staircase. Draco Malfoy, with his exasperating father-in-the-Ministry self-confidence, should know that he could not have her just for the asking. She was not that easy, or that desperate.

(She knew that it would not be long before she gave in to his demands.)


	11. Greyback

_Greyback attacked_

Greyback liked it better now when he was not transformed. He relished it more, remembered it better afterwards.

And tonight… Licence to kill, to hurt, to maim as much as he liked. To his heart's content. Kids… His mouth watered at the thought.

A small red-haired girl. She was fighting , dancing, darting. She was _fast._

He would catch her though. She was _his_.

Then there was a cry of anger and another figure ran between him and the dancing girl. Taller, older, male – but oddly, as red-haired as his original target.

Red-hot fury surged through him, and Greyback attacked.


	12. Frank

_Frank battled_

He fought and battled and sweated every day for years.

He battled for Alice, for his friends, for the way of life he believed in, and – towards the end –for his son.

He patrolled and spied and fought and killed because he had to. He had no choice.

And on the day after Voldemort's downfall, he held his wife and son, and was selfishly glad that it was James and Lily's son who had somehow defeated the enemy, and who faced a future alone.

Frank's days of fighting were over. He and Alice and Neville could be a proper family.


	13. Neville

_Neville belonged_

He must have felt he belonged when he was a baby, with his mum and dad, but he couldn't remember it.

And his gran tried to make him feel he belonged with her, but she was never quite satisfied with him, and it was not like having parents.

His parents were familiar strangers, to whom he could feel obligation and a kind of love, but no sense of belonging.

At school, he never really felt he belonged in Gryffindor, was sure the Sorting Hat had made a mistake.

But in his seventh year, with Dumbledore's Army, Neville _knew_ he belonged


	14. Arthur

_Arthur blushed_

Monica Springer was ignoring Arthur Weasley for daring to split up with her, and Molly Prewett for refusing to join in the _"he's too good for you, Mon," _session she had enjoyed afterwards..

Now Monica was in the corner of the Common Room, flirting with Delloran Gumble, sending sideways looks at Arthur to check he was watching.

He wasn't. He was looking at the way Molly's hair fell forward as she bent over her Charms essay, and the curve of her cheek and the half smile on her lips.

Molly looked up and saw Arthur watching her, and he blushed.


	15. Peter

_Peter broke_

It kept going through his head. Over and over. Over and over.

He could be safe. Protected. Not scared any more.

But at what cost?

His friends' lives. Was it worth it for his own safety? Was he that much of a coward?

He was a Gryffindor.

(He always knew the Hat had got it wrong.)

Perhaps he should just give in, bow to the inevitable. They had made it so easy, making him their Secret Keeper instead of Sirius.

But they were his friends. Could he really betray them like that?

Over and over, over and over.

Peter broke.


	16. Seamus

_Seamus was confused_

Seamus was confused.

He was used to doing what his Mam said, to going along with her wishes. More so than with his Muggle father. There were things his Da did not understand, and never would.

But Harry was Seamus' friend. They had shared a dormitory for four years. He thought he knew him. He had been sure he knew him

But now, his Mam said Harry was a liar, a fraud, that what _The Prophet _said was true. Harry was an attention-seeking troublemaker. Seamus should have nothing to do with him.

He didn't know what – or who – to believe.


	17. Dolores

_Dolores communicated_

Dolores Umbridge communicated. It was her job. She sent and received memos, Flooed other members of the Ministry, sent owls off to all parts of the country. She ordered her subordinates about. She spoke sweetly to those above her at the Ministry.

At Hogwarts, she issued the Ministry's Educational Decrees; she spoke to the dear children, and tried to instruct them in the way they should go.

Back at the Ministry after her time at Hogwarts, she went back to her office and her old ways.

Dolores Umbridge spent her whole life communicating, but she never really _talked_ to anyone.


	18. Remus

_Remus cracked_

He did not let his emotions show. It was part of who – of what – he was.

So he sat silent when the report came of Marlene's death, when Caradoc disappeared, when the Prewetts went out in a blaze of glory. He raised his glass in the toasts, and let others rage and cry and make the half-drunk speeches lauding those they had lost.

And now they had won.

James and Lily and Peter were dead. Sirius – _Sirius _- was a traitor.

Remus held it together until Emmeline put her hand on his shoulder and said something sympathetic. Then he cracked.


	19. Argus

_Argus damaged_

It was too much, it really was. Seven years he had been waiting to give the Weasley twins their come-uppance, what they really deserved. And today, at last, the time had come.

Come and gone.

He had _had_ them. And – finally – there was a Head Teacher not too squeamish to use _proper _punishment. Whips…

But they got away. And would not be back, so he had lost his last chance.

In his office, Argus Filch brought his fist down hard on his desk. So hard that the wood cracked. It was the first time he had ever damaged School Property.


	20. Viktor

For Rita.

_Viktor danced_

Viktor had never seen so many gorgeous women in one place at one time. Not surprising since the bride was part-Veela and these were her relatives. And he could choose which one to dance with, since apparently the "internationally famous Quidditch star" thing worked even on Veela.

But none of these oh-so-beautiful women was the one he really wanted. He scowled, sitting out for as long as he could get away with, before choosing a Veela at random as his partner, closing his eyes and trying to pretend that she was the girl who was dancing with the groom's brother.


	21. James

_James deceived_

"It's soon, isn't it?" Remus' voice was insistent.

James sighed. "Yes, Moony, it's soon, but we haven't decided exactly when yet. We'll let you know."

James was sure Remus could tell he was lying. But all he said was, "Okay. I'll see you soon." He kissed Lily and Harry, clapped James on the shoulder and departed.

Lily was crying. "We should've told him it's tonight, James," she whispered.

He held her close. "We can't Lily, you know we can't. If he is the spy…" He let the sentence hang.

But he couldn't believe it; and he _hated_ deceiving his friend.


	22. Filius

_Filius decorated_

They could not let the Carrows and Snape take everything from them. The students were only children after all. They deserved to have Christmas.

So Filius Flitwick worked hard on decorating the huge Christmas trees in the Great Hall. There were candles and tinsel and magical snow, and just the right amount of red and gold, yellow and black, and his own blue and bronze to go with the green and silver decorations of Slytherin that he dare not omit, however much he might like to.

It was a tiny act of defiance, but at least it was something


	23. Fabian

_Fabian saved_

Fabian sent a well-aimed Stunner at the Death Eater with his wand pointed at Caradoc's back, and intervened fast to stop another bastard wiping out Dorcas and Emmeline in one stroke.

A fortnight later, he and Gideon and Remus rescued a family of Muggle-borns in the nick of time.

Another night, another raid, more people safe who wouldn't have been.

Fabian saved friends and strangers; some didn't even know he had done it.

Now, in this tiny dark bar on a blazing August night, Gideon lay dead at his feet. Why was his brother the person he failed to save?


	24. Percy

_Percy deserved_

Percy knew what he deserved, and it was certainly not this. Not this welcome from his family, forgiveness, understanding and acceptance.

He deserved to be shunned, sent away, ignored and never spoken to again.

At the very _very_ least.

What he _really_ deserved was to have died in Fred's place. He should have been the one under that damn wall. Fred had done nothing to deserve what happened to him.

Percy had, and he knew it, whatever anyone said; however many times his family told him they were glad to have him back.

Percy himself knew what he really deserved.


	25. Victoire

_Victoire discovered_

Victoire discovered a white stone in their garden that she hadn't noticed before. It had a "D" for Daddy on it.

Maman sent Uncle George, who was visiting, to find her when it was lunch time. He said the "D" was for Dobby, a house elf who died in the war.

Victoire and Uncle George went back to the house together. The war was the reason Uncle George often looked sad, even though his job was making people laugh. And the reason Victoire's Daddy's face was hurt.

Victoire was only five, but she knew that war was a bad thing.


	26. Justin FinchFletchley

_Justin exploded_

Justin's life was mapped out for him from birth.

A Norland nanny, prep school, Eton. Sandhurst, and some years in the army; then a job in the City. A suitable wife; a Home Counties house; a son to carry on the family name.

Justin's parents managed to ignore the impossibly clean bowls when he was given food he didn't like, and the toys appearing unexpectedly in his cot. But when, at the age of four, he exploded the vase of flowers on his future headmistress's desk, they had to admit that their son's life might not quite go to plan.


	27. Hermione

_Hermione was excited_

Hermione was excited. The strange woman who said that she was a witch – and that Hermione was too – had explained so much. The odd things that happened, like Jeremy Finn tripping over his own feet after he called her "rabbit" again, and the books that Daddy locked up but which found their way into Hermione's room. Not to mention the feeling Hermione always had that her lessons were missing something crucial.

Her parents were shocked and upset, but Hermione was thrilled.

She could not sleep. She pulled one of the thick spellbooks out, and began to read under the bedclothes.


	28. Molly

_Molly escaped_

Molly shut the bathroom door with a bang, sealed it with a spell, slipped off her dressing gown and sank with a sigh into the warm scented bubbles in the tub. Leaning her head back, she thought blissfully of – nothing. For ten seconds.

There was a cry from outside. "Mum! Charlie took my Quidditch book again!"

Molly ignored it resolutely.

A minute later there was a wail she recognised as Percy.

Frowning, Molly retrieved her wand from the floor and put a soundproofing charm on the room.

She didn't _care_ what the boys were doing. For now, she had escaped.


	29. Padma

_Padma enjoyed_

Padma gasped as the Hat sent Parvati away from her. Surely twins were supposed to be together?

Finding her way on her own in Ravenclaw was hard. Parvati – so much braver, more confident than she –coped better in Gryffindor.

But as time went on, Padma began to establish herself. She made friends – her own friends, not shared with Parvati. She found how much easier it was to work without Parvati giggling beside her. She gained in confidence in being a person in her own right.

By the end of her first year, Padma realised she enjoyed being on her own.


	30. Dennis

_Dennis gazed_

Dennis was open-mouthed with wonder before they even got onto the Hogwarts Express.

As they alighted the train at Hogsmeade he was almost too excited to breathe. Getting into the tiny boat was like a dream come true, despite the wind and driving rain. This was even more exciting than Colin had told him.

From the middle of the lake, he could see the lights in the Castle. He gazed and gazed.

He was so busy gazing at the castle that he didn't notice the boat begin to tip, and he fell in the lake.

Dennis didn't mind at all.


	31. Albus

_Albus loved_

Albus loved his mother and his father and his brother. He loved his little sister most of all, and once she was hurt, that love took on a protective side that was more than the usual big brother, little sister relationship.

But then Gellert came, and Albus found that love was not the warm feeling he had for his family, but a hot, all-encompassing, demanding thing. He had not known love before. The older love was not denied exactly, but pushed to the back of his mind.

Only when it was too late, did Albus realise which love mattered more.


	32. Romilda

_Romilda grabbed_

She watched him at the library table, his head bent over his Potions essay, a slight frown not marring his handsome features at all. The Granger girl was beside him. Romilda would happily have given all the gold in her family vault to trade places. Her own work lay neglected in front of her.

At last, Harry shut his textbook, whispered something to the girl beside him and stood up. She followed him more slowly.

Once they were gone, Romilda hurried over to where they had been sitting. There was a broken quill left in Harry's place. Romilda grabbed it.


	33. Kreacher

_Kreacher guarded_

The Mudbloods and blood traitors were everywhere, in every room. Laughing and chattering and plotting as if they belonged. He hated them, both for himself and for the memory of his beloved mistress.

And worse than their mere presence, they were clearing the house of so much that his mistress held dear. Her traitor son among them, as happy as the rest to be rid of the objects she had cherished.

Kreacher sneaked into corners, lurked behind doors, grabbed what he could. He owed it to his mistress.

And in his kitchen cupboard room, he guarded his hoard of treasures.


	34. Amos

_Amos hoped_

Amos held his baby and hoped for the world for him. Cedric would be an only child – Margery had nearly died having him - but it did not matter. He would be enough to fulfil all Amos' hopes and dreams.

Amos watched him grow with love and pride.

He did not mind when his son was not sorted into his own house. Cedric would take the Hufflepuff qualities of loyalty and hard work and shine with them, without the Gryffindor flash and bravado.

When Cedric was chosen as Hogwarts' true Triwizard Champion, Amos knew that his hopes would be fulfilled.


	35. Susan

_Susan helped_

She wasn't brave like Neville or Ginny or Michael or Ernie. She couldn't come up with good ideas like Anthony or Luna or Padma. She never rushed in recklessly like Seamus or Terry.

She sometimes wondered if anything she did made any difference at all.

But there was something about her that made people come to her when they were in trouble. She dealt with the injuries the Carrows inflicted; she comforted the younger children; she listened when things went wrong; sometimes she just held a friend while they cried.

Afterwards, they remembered her with love as someone who helped.


	36. Augusta

_Augusta ignored_

Augusta ignored those who told her she was too old to start bringing up another child. Who else was there? Neville was Frank's, so now he was hers. Her responsibility alone.

Caring for Neville was one small thing she could do for a son who no longer knew who she was.

And she ignored those who said that visiting Frank and Alice at St. Mungo's was a waste of time, and that she certainly should not take the child there. She was proud of her son and daughter-in-law. Her grandson would know his parents, and be proud of them too.


	37. Fred

_Fred imagined_

Thirteen year old Fred could imagine his future so clearly he knew it would come true.

There was a shop, full of bright colours, surprises and noise. There was a lot of laughter. And a lot of money too – he understood enough of his parents' struggles to know that mattered.

And, of course, there was George. George and him together, as they always were, as they always would be. (He supposed there would be wives and children too, but they were hazy in his imagination.)

The important thing was The Weasley Twins working together forever. Fred knew it would happen.


	38. Lee

_Lee impressed_

There was a lot of noise coming from one particular compartment. The dreadlocked first-year sitting in there grinning had _something_ in a paper bag – no one would tell what; you had to look for yourself. There were yells, screams and shrieks. One small girl emerged from the compartment in tears. Other people emerged laughing.

Peering through the door of the compartment, the twins exchanged a grin before entering and sitting one on either side of the as yet unknown boy. They did not need to see what was in the bag to know that they had found a kindred spirit.


	39. Hagrid

_Hagrid joked_

Madame Maxime leant back against the cave wall and sighed.

"Remind me, 'Agrid," she said tiredly. "Zhust what are we supposed to be achieving 'ere?"

Hagrid groaned as he stretched out his legs.

"Jus' a bi' o' diplomacy, Olympe," he replied. "Remember how i' seemed a good idea when Dumbledore suggested i'?"

Madame Maxime snorted. "Zat man! 'E can make anysing sound like a good idea."

"Yeah," Hagrid agreed. "Since nothing else 'as worked so far, I reck'n we should offer yer 'and in marriage to the Gurg termorrer."

It was several seconds before his companion realised he was joking.


	40. Alice

_Alice juggled_

Alice sighed as she scribbled the last line of her overdue report. Her chief would not be happy with its lateness, but at least it was done. She rocked Neville's baby chair with her foot as she wrote, wishing she had not left her wand in the kitchen.

But rocking did not seem to be doing the trick. The baby's whimpers turned into a yell, and his mother sighed as she bent to pick him up.

From the kitchen, she smelled something burning.

Modern witches were supposed to have and do it all, but Alice thought this juggling was overrated.


	41. Percy 2

_Percy learnt_

Percy learnt that working hard and sticking to the rules brought results.

He learnt that it was important to please the right people.

He learnt that sometimes you had to make hard decisions in order to get on in life and to do what was right.

He learnt what being lonely felt like, and that being in the right made it no easier.

Later, he learnt that wrong decisions were harder to undo than you might think. He learnt that saying sorry was hard.

He learnt what it meant to lose someone you loved.

Percy learnt what was really important.


	42. Xenophilius

_Xenophilius listened_

Xenophilius was good at listening. He learnt so much from simply listening – about people, about creatures that many thought were myth or fantasy, about magic itself.

When Luna came, he listened to her. It seemed that the little girl could hear things that even he – listener as he was – had missed out on, and as children do, she took what she heard for granted and chattered about it. Xenophilius learned much from listening to her cheerful talk.

But there came a day when listening was harder. No matter how hard he tried, he could no longer hear his wife's voice.


	43. Amelia Bones

_Amelia managed_

Amelia was a born manager.

As a little girl she lined up her dolls carefully. Later, she was a wonderful prefect and Head Girl.

At the Ministry she rose rapidly through the ranks. She managed people and situations without ever being overbearing.

She managed her family – even getting them through the awful time after Edgar, Jane and the children died.

You might say that her skills failed her at the end of her life. But she made Voldemort fight for her death, and ensured he took none of the light side with her.

She would have counted that a victory.


	44. Cornelius Fudge

_Cornelius marched_

Cornelius marched into The Ministry with his head held high. He might be barely eighteen, fresh out of Hogwarts and wet behind the ears, but that was unimportant, irrelevant. The appearance of confidence got you on in life. He had seen it in his father and his poor brother. (Though it must be admitted that over-confidence was what had led to Cyrus' untimely death.)

His tactics worked. He marched into work every day, admitted no uncertainty, brooked no arguments from underlings.

And in the end, he marched into the office he had wanted since he was thirteen. Minister for Magic.


	45. Voldemort

_Voldemort marked_

Lord Voldemort had a choice and he took it, and in doing so he settled his own fate.

He did not see it as such, of course. He knew with perfect serene certainty that he was immortal and unconquerable and that no child – even once grown – would ever be his equal. No one could defeat him, no one could overcome him.

Still he had to make sure, to destroy even the remotest possibility of defeat.

And he chose Harry Potter over Neville Longbottom. He chose him, orphaned him and marked him as his equal.

His choice. His equal. His fate.


	46. George

_George memorised_

They were the same. Identical in every way. So everyone said. (Except they weren't. Their friends and family could tell them apart – most of the time.)

And now they weren't.

Fred looked like he was asleep. Like there was nothing wrong with him.

But he didn't really. He was too still, too quiet. Even asleep, Fred Weasley was never still or quiet. And who knew that better than his twin?

The time was coming when even this shell, this used-to-be Fred would be taken from him. George looked at his brother in the coffin, and tried to memorise him forever.


	47. Alastor

_Alastor messed up_

He was good. Top of his year in stealth and tracking, defence, undercover ops and detection. Only beaten into second in suspect identification because he was too ready to suspect the innocent. Better that than the opposite mistake.

The other newbies joked that Moody had eyes in his backside. Even some of the old-timers were impressed. It took a lot to catch him out.

But it only takes once. One second's inattention, and he was lying on his back cursing and swearing, half his leg missing and his face feeling as if it was on fire. Alastor had messed up.


End file.
